Reportback Meeting
by fiores1022
Summary: Santana assumed her day would be dreadful, having to endure a 10 hour meeting for work; however, she was not expecting to find the most amazing distraction there. But what do you do when you find out the person you've been flirting with is indeed the same 'corporate Nazi' everyone seems to hate! First fic, give it a chance :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Initial Contact, Instant Chemistry

Santana was not a morning person.. Never has been, never will be; however, there was no way she could sleep in today. Her boss had been extremely clear about today's meeting. She dragged herself out of the bed, walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker; she then took the quickest shower of the century -_she needed the time to make sure her clothes and make up were absolutely perfect since not being a morning person is no excuse to look anything less than smokin'-_… She put on a black pencil skirt, with a tight, white button down blouse and black pumps, her makeup was very natural and light, she didn't need much to turn heads so after a little face powder, eye shadow, black eye liner, cherry passion lipstick and Dolce&Gabbana perfume she stepped out of her room; giving herself one last look in her living room mirror and winking to herself signaling her approval, she grabbed her coffee, keys and walked out the door.

The drive to the hotel where they were holding the meeting was not long, but she made sure to leave her apartment with enough time. For the past couple of weeks Santana's boss had been going on and on about this report back meeting and she just didn't understand what the big deal was; sure she loved her job, advertising was pretty much her life these days, she is all about creativity and innovation and she totally understands that companies have to keep a close eye on their numbers, you know all that about profit, revenue, losses and whatever else financial stuff there is; however, she did not see the point of sitting through a 10 hour meeting just to listen to a bunch of stuck up corporate people talk about money and projects that won't be happening for at least 3 years. Oh well, not much to do when duty calls and by the way, added bonus.. the Region manager "Ms. Fabray" is the main speaker today, in fact, Santana is almost certain that is what the whole fuzz is about; she has never met her, but everyone knows the lady is a total bitch, probably needing to get laid because c'mon it is not possible to have the biggest guys of the company THAT scared without being ruthless, and why would you be ruthless if you are 100% satisfied? It's honestly ridiculous and this is what makes it worse because Santana knows she won't be able to sleep or text her time away.. She may actually have to pay attention to this meeting, go figure!

Santana parks her car and checks herself in the rear view mirror one last time before she exits – "make up, perfect; hair, awesome; fake smile, believable enough.. All done and ready". She steps out of the car, makes her way into the hotel and is guided to a conference room at the end of the main hall. She walks through the doors and doesn't see anybody..

"What the…" she says as she looks at her watch.. " it's 5 minutes to 7am, I am positive he said it was at 7am".. She catches one of the hotel employees walking on the hallway and decides to check..

"Excuse me, I'm here for the RiverGron report back meeting, can you tell me where that will be?" – she asked

"Oh, you're in the correct room ma'am.. Just a little early, the meeting is scheduled to start at 7:30am" replies the boy

Santana's eyes widen – "what? Oh that douche… sorry, thanks for your help"

As the employee walks away Santana moves back towards the room and pulls her phone out. Finally her boss picks up on the other end..

"Santana?..." comes her boss' voice though her cell

"Robert! How nice of you to answer… I figured you'd want me to let you know I'm here, ready for the meeting that will start in about.. 30 minutes, seriously?"

"Oh c'mon San… you are horrible when it comes to mornings, you cannot blame me for this"

"Whatever Rob.. you're lucky you're my boss and I'm no longer in high school otherwise you would see a side of me that even though is sexy as hell you wouldn't get to enjoy with all the pain it'll bring you"

"ahahahha I'm sure someday I'll get to see the badass Satan everyone talks about.. Just make sure that rage is not addressed towards you're lovely boss.. but don't worry I'll be there soon"

"Riiiiight.. well, I guess I can just stare at the ceiling while you get here.. and no worries, I'll find a way to get you back for this. Later"

She hangs up and decides to just walk in the room and find a decent seat. She'll definitely be sitting in the back where she can hide from everything and everyone, no need to have these corporate crazies asking her questions or opinions.. Her brain just doesn't function this early.

By the time she gets back into the room is already 7:05am and there seems to be movement towards the front of the room. Of course her first instinct is to just ignore it, go sit down and play with her phone until Rob arrives; however, she can see from the corner of her eye someone bending over working on some type of equipment and cannot stop herself from walking over.. It feels like it takes longer than it actually does but Santana has plenty of time to truly appreciate the female form in front of her… Grey heels is what she sees first and her eyes start moving upwards very slowly, tracing the length of amazing legs, white skin very slightly tanned, defined calves that eventually lead to an even better view of strong thighs and it is now that she thanks the Gods for the position of her current distraction since the grey pencil skirt has risen up a bit and it's hugging that ass in a way that should be considered criminal.. Santana's probably been staring for at least 5 minutes when…

"Hit it"

Her breath catches a little but she manages to respond after clearing her throat.. "Pardon?"..

"Yeah.. the switch by the wall? To make sure this works?"

"oh" _duh Santana!. "_sure" – Santana moves quickly to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, even though that fine-ass holder has yet to reveal her face..

As she flips the switch, the surge protector lights up and eventually the projector starts showing images on the screen…

"Awesome!.. Thanks for that".. When Santana turns her head back to face the voice on the other side of the room she is slightly taken aback by what she sees.. slim waist, followed by perky breasts that seem to be aching to feel her touch, and the most beautiful face she has ever seen. She looks at those pink lips and licks her own subconsciously, finally locking eyes with hazel orbs that seem to see right through her.. dirty blonde hair, totally bed hair style but she manages to make it look absolutely sexy. Santana is in some sort of trance just looking at the beauty before her and losing herself in the sweetest smile she has ever witnessed… and then she remembers it would be polite to stop staring and actually say something back..

"No problem" she says… "do you work for the hotel?"

"hehe no" the woman chuckles lightly.. "but got here early and figured why not make myself useful… I'm Quinn by the way"

"Santana.. Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure is all mine" says Quinn and Santana would swear she sees Quinn give her a once over before smirking.

_This may not be as bad as I thought it would be_ – Santana thinks to herself.

"How come you're here so early" asks Quinn.. "You just don't look that excited to be here" she continues as she smiles warmly at the latina

_And there's that smile again – Santana thought - she's actually adorable..wait what?_.. "Umm.. Well, long story short my boss has been absolutely obsessed about this meeting since the Regional manager will be here and from what I have heard she's the biggest bitch on the planet, so he wanted to make sure I was here on time.. As you probably noticed I am so not a morning person so he was kind enough to tell me the meeting was at 7am just to be 110% sure that I would be here by then.." Santana chuckles as she finishes her recap and motions Quinn towards one of the tables at the front for both of them to sit while they wait for the rest of the people and she checks her watch.. "it's already 7:20 so everybody should be here soon enough".. Quinn takes a moment to look at Santana and smiles.. "Yeah, not really looking forward to 10 hours here"

"Ugh, tell me about it" replies Santana.. "I totally love my job, but I just don't understand why it's important for me to know if our revenue increased or the expenses decreased or the company growth improved a 10% when there's really nothing I can do with that… give me paper and a pencil and I will work on my campaigns, other than that I really doubt there's much I can do for the company" Santana sighs, a little exasperated…

"You are SO not a morning person" – Quinn lets out as she chuckles heartedly and Santana thinks that is probably the cutest sound she has ever heard.. she wouldn't mind listening to that laugh forever.. _again what? Ok maybe just for a long time.. pull yourself together Lopez._

They spend the next few minutes making small talk and Quinn cannot help the blush that invades her cheeks when Santana's hand unintentionally caresses her left thigh as she moves it down from the table in front of them.

At 7:30 on the dot the room is quite packed and one of those corporate geniuses is getting ready to speak on the microphone.. They were still sitting in one of the tables close to the front, but right now they couldn't really move even if they wanted to. Santana didn't really mind though, she had a very pleasant distraction right next to her so that would definitely make those 10 hours bearable, and who knows? Maybe there's more to it than just shallow flirting.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the man behind the podium…

"Good morning everyone, and thank you for being here with us today. We have a very special guest here, our Regional manager has taken some time to honor us with her presence and will be saying a few words now…" the speaker trails off for a minute trying to locate Ms. Fabray within the crowd.

Santana leans towards Quinn and whispers… "Can you imagine if she actually stood us up? That would be the bitchiest move ever! Hilarious though"

Quinn chuckles lightly before replying "I don't think she would do that… She takes her job very seriously Santana, hopefully you won't think as bad of her by the end of the meeting"

Santana frowns a little.. "No need to get all offended there Q, I'm just sayi—" But Santana stops when some sort of light is pointed towards their table and she hears the bald, corporate crazy on the stage speak again.. "There she is.. Everyone please welcome your Region Manager Ms. Quinn Fabray"

_Holy Crap. _That is all Santana can think right now, she is completely stunned, speechless and pale. Her hands are sweating and she can feel herself shaking. Somehow in the past 30 minutes she managed to make a fool of herself, more than likely got herself fired and as if that were not enough, she also kind of, maybe, developed a tiny crush on no other than the toughest bitch known in LA. She doesn't know what to do, but reluctantly decides to look up to meet Quinn's gaze.

As Santana moves her eyes towards Quinn's and once chocolate orbs lock with Hazel-green eyes, Quinn offers Santana a small smile and a wink before leaving the table and moving towards the stage. As Quinn walks to the front of the room, Santana continues to freak out, but she still cannot help to check out Quinn's ass which actually seems to be swaying from side to side more than it should. When Quinn turns around to look above her shoulder to Santana and smirks, the Latina knows she is in trouble, and the only words registered in her mind right now are _Fuck. My. Life. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I would like to take a few seconds to say thank you to all of you! I cannot believe the amount of alerts/favorites and reviews that this story has received and I am beyond happy! Thank you so much, it truly means the world to me and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I wasn't really planning on making this a long story, but I guess we'll see how things turn out. Thanks again for all the kind words and support.. Oh and I will try to keep updating at least once a week, work is pretty crazy but writing definitely helps release tension and stress… Now, on with the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters, just the plot and whatever mistakes you may find :p

Chapter 2 – Two can play that game

Santana's mind is running a mile a minute. She is sure she is in trouble, how could she not be? She just told the Region manager, her boss' boss' boss, that a) she has absolutely no interest in what she's going to say and b) that everyone considers her a stuck up bitch!.. But for some reason that is not the only thing disrupting the peace of her mind, and as she keeps her gaze towards the front of the room she has to hold in a mildly amused chuckle because seriously, out of all the people that are inside this room right now, she managed to run into this '_stuck up corporate bunny_' who is, without a doubt HOT, VERY HOT but also sweet, and smart, and has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, and an amazing smile that seems to stop time whenever is directed at her, like it is now.. But she sees how Quinn's smile turns into a smirk, and it is then that she realizes she's staring.. AGAIN!

She is actually thankful that Ms. Fabray is now a great distance from her, so she won't notice the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks for being caught, it really isn't her fault, _you know?,_ but even when her face is warming up, Santana can't stop looking at the 'committee table', and she can't help missing the smell of Quinn's perfume.. That unique scent, a mix of strawberries, cream and something that is just Quinn, a scent that captivated her since she was able to smell its sweetness for the first time when Quinn came close to her.

For the first time ever since she started attending these meetings, Santana was actually focused on the front of the room until the first break came around. After about 5 hours they get a decent 60 minute break for everyone to get some lunch from the buffet, visit the restrooms and perhaps the smokers get enough to sneak in a cigarette, there was maybe a 15-minute break somewhere in there, but nobody really left the room. As soon as the break was announced Santana made her way out of the room, just trying to avoid any awkwardness that may come from running into her Region Manager, who she basically insulted earlier in the day. In all her hurry; however, she did not notice the pair of hazel orbs that followed her every move, nor did she see the playful smile grazing those rosy lips and the mischief behind the manager's gaze.

After eating a quick lunch consisting of a turkey breast sandwich, some baked potato chips, a diet coke and of course a chocolate chip cookie, she walked outside to the designated smoking area and chilled there with some of her co-workers, making small talk for about 10 minutes. While looking through the window she was able to identify her boss' silhouette and decided to make her way back inside. As she walked through the small hallway leading from the outside area to where Robert was, she could see him laughing at what she guessed was a really bad joke – _She could totally tell that was Robert's fake laugh_ –and 2 seconds after, the other corporate big shot excused himself to take a phone call; she continued to walk towards him to give him a proper good morning, _well more like afternoon_, greeting as well as a piece of her mind, she hadn't had a chance to do that yet with the hectic morning and the endless hours of staring, and thinking, and staring again.. _Ugh Lopez, who knew you'd be so easy to get hooked? – Whatever, she's probably just playing around or something.. She totally looks like one of those that talk the talk but can't walk the walk, Ha! She wouldn't know what to do with all this Latina sexyness ;)_

"Ms. Lopez" – greeted Rob. Santana just rolled her eyes and smiled

"You do know you will pay for this, right Rob?" He just laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You totally stole about 20 minutes of beauty sleep, and that is not good with me. I know I don't actually need it for beauty, of course, but I cannot slack or I'll start seeing bags under my eyes in no time and yes, I AM absolutely breath-taking, but that is still a look that I cannot pull"… Santana said jokingly as she smiled sweetly at her boss. After all the years she had working with him, Rob knew Santana's temper and they were actually good friends.

Rob was now facing her directly and his eyes projected a bit of seriousness, _he meant business now_ – "I actually must say I'm impressed with your behavior"

– "oh, really?" Santana said, almost sarcastically.. "and what exactly did I do that left such an impression on you Mr.?" .. Rob took a sip from the cup he was holding and started to respond, his eyes lingering for a second too long on something behind Santana… "Well" - he proceeded - "Out of all the times we have attended meetings like this, I had never, EVER, seen you so into it before. You were completely focused on the speakers; I mean, your eyes did not leave the 'committee table' once since Ms. Fabray started her speech"

Upon hearing this Santana started blushing, of course he would assume she was looking at the speakers, any normal person would; but in reality she spent at least 3 out of those 5 hours day-dreaming about blond hair and hazel eyes and the rest of the time just looking straight ahead and into them until she felt lost in their depth. But of course, being the fierce smartass that she is, she couldn't keep her mouth shut… "What can I say Rob… If something catches my attention is because it's worthy to look at."

"..Look at?" asked Rob confused. – "Or listen to" Santana tried to cover, "Whatever, you get my point…"

And that's when she heard it.. that sweet, intoxicating chuckle coming from right behind her. Rob's eyes again looking at something, or rather _someone_ right behind her.

"Good morning Ms. Fabray" - the words leave Rob's mouth and that warm feeling that lets Santana know her skin is turning bright red is back and running through her entire face. _Oh God please tell me she did not just hear me say something that stupid! She was not laughing at me!_ Reluctantly, she turns around to face her fate.

"Good morning Rob, Ms. Lopez" Quinn says. Her eyes linger on Santana for a few seconds, moving from her eyes to her lips and then back up. Quinn is now wearing what seems to be her signature smirk and she walks past the couple and towards the end of the hall pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh, I didn't realize you knew Ms. Fabray" asked Rob, not totally oblivious to their little interaction.

"I don't actually _know_ her…" replied Santana; _still working on convincing herself that Quinn hadn't heard her confess to blatantly looking at her_... "I met her this morning, you know when I got here about an hour before the freaking meeting started because SOMEbody thought I couldn't be trusted!" she then playfully poked Rob, hoping the change in subject had been smooth enough for him to drop the previous one without reading too much into anything; and luckily for her, it was. They made small talk for another two or three minutes and Santana excused herself to use the restroom and then grab some coffee before having to go sit back down.

She walked towards the restroom absentmindedly, just thinking about Quinn and with a million questions in her head. _What does she want with me? Is she teasing me? God, that smirk.. those eyes.. It could never happen though, I'm sure there's some policy against co-workers dating or fraternizing or whatever it's called. Well, but I don't want to date her, right? I'd be fine with just one night… one chance to have my way with that smoking body, milky skin, perfect ass ughhhh.._

"Well, somebody is truly fighting a meltdown over there.." and just like that, all thoughts left Santana's mind, she stopped abruptly and her brain focused on the source of all her new found concerns and inevitable distraction.

"Quinn.. I mean, Ms. Fabray; I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here" She apologized as she made her way to head back out the door.

A smooth, milky hand covered her own as she tried to turn the door knob and stopped her. Santana stood there, frozen, not sure of what to do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, but she wasn't sure of what Quinn wanted, so she waited.

"I saw you staring at me... the entire time we were in there" Quinn's voice was low and husky, filled with what Santana perceived as lust and desire. "and then you seemed to drift off to another place.." Quinn continued – Santana audibly gulps but turns around; sure, they are at a work meeting and she should not over step, but SHE IS Santana Lopez and she has dignity and a badass reputation to uphold..

"Well, as I've mentioned before to other colleagues.. if something catches my attention is probably something interesting and worthy to look at.. Now you _Ms. Fabray, _you're quite complex, hard to read, mysterious but equally exquisite, and that _ma'am_, makes you worthy of _staring at_.. Funny thing is, from what I hear, you probably looked my way just as much as I did yours.." and now it was time for the well developed Lopez smirk to come into play.

When turning around maybe a minute ago, Santana removed her hand from the door knob, but she now noticed Quinn's was still there, and as she heard her lock the door she also felt Quinn step closer and closer to her, so close that her body was now pressed flush against Santana's. Quinn started leaning in, her face coming closer to Santana's and even though she tried to fight it, her reactions to Quinn were overwhelming; she could not keep herself from closing her eyes and no matter how many times she repeated instructions in her brain, her breathing kept shortening and turning heavier.

Quinn's lips grazed Santana's right ear and she felt the hot air hit her when Quinn finally spoke, Whispering into her… "Too bad we only have about a minute left…" Santana's breath hitched as Quinn's right hand moved slowly up her thigh and her nails were lightly scratching the exposed skin as her left hand was still close to the door knob and keeping Santana in place. "…had you walked in sooner I would have been able to show you _JUST how worthy I really am.." _She then took Santana's earlobe in her mouth, nibbled on it and pulled it with her teeth until she heard Santana hiss lowly in pleasure.

Quinn pulled back slightly and met Santana's gaze. Santana's eyes were dark chocolate by now and filled with hunger and desire; she was ready to forget everything else and just pin Quinn against the wall, make sure she screamed her name until she was completely out of energy and then have her way with her again and again until she was not able to stand by herself any longer.

But as if reading her mind, and wanting to just tease her once again, she heard Quinn release the lock and turn the doorknob. Santana reluctantly moved out of the way and Quinn walked out, turning to look over her shoulder and winking at her, heading towards the meeting room as if nothing had happened.

Santana took a moment to pull herself together; she straightened her clothes, fixed her hair, and retouched her make-up… Of course by the time she got back, the meeting had already started so she walked to the back of the room, grabbed some coffee and found the chair furthest away from the 'committee table', but as she looked up, she saw hazel eyes following her and she let a smirk settle on her face. _Quinn thinks she has won, but oh how wrong is she.. This just started Fabray so get ready 'cuz two can play that game.._ and with that, Santana sat back on her sit and started thinking about just how worked up she could get Quinn and made a mental note to check with Rob if Mrs. Fabray would be making an appearance during the 'team building activity', code for Happy Hour Special after work, that was sure to follow this dreadful gathering. _Only a few more hours, Fabray; and the Game Is On_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again! Thanks to everybody for your alerts/favorites and for your very kind reviews. I loved every single one of them and I really hope I can keep you guys interested in this First of all, I apologize for not posting yesterday.. Got caught up in a few things over the weekend and I wasn't able to finish it until tonight; secondly, just to be safe, there are a few religious references in the chapter, nothing big or bad, but just wanted to clarify it is not my intention to offend anybody.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters, just the plot and any mistakes you find

Chapter 3 – _Can you handle me?_

The next couple of hours went by quicker for Santana, perhaps because she was towards the back of the room now trying to scheme a vengeance. She did not have a problem flirting, you could call her a total pro, she knew how to get what she wanted and exactly when she wanted it; however, the situation at hand was not usual.. It's easy for her to pick up girls at bars, clubs, cafes, even the freaking library, but when thinking about teasing and disturbing your boss' boss' boss she knew she had to keep in mind a few things: first, she's smart, prepared and absolutely gorgeous which means she wont be won over easily; Quinn seems to be the kind of person that actually enjoys making things hard for those chasing her, she seems to enjoy playing people and have them wrapped around her fingers. Secondly, Santana knows she has to be smooth, no just with her but with all the people around them.. Part of the excitement is the secrecy, the sneaking around and the desire to taste the forbidden fruit; Quinn seems to be one hell of a prize, there is no arguing that; however, she is not willing to sacrifice her career for just a game of cat and mouse _cause that's all this is right? Someone like her wouldn't offer anything else to someone like me – Santana thought to herself. _

Anyways.. on that note, a last 5 minute restroom break was going to be given and even though Santana was able to lock eyes with the hazel orbs that kept her hypnotize, she was not willing to leave her sit this time, not without a plan. She was almost certain that Quinn would be at the billiards place they were supposed to go afterwards for a 'meet and greet' with the entire corporate _zoo_ that came for this meeting; therefore, she had to concentrate all her energy on payback, and perhaps acting like she wasn't all that bothered by previous interactions with Ms. Fabray would help restore her self-image a bit. _Honestly, that's the first woman that makes me lose my game, and I ain't having any of that!_

She wanted to tease Quinn, work her up and make her feel just as speechless as she had been at the bathroom; those 5 minutes felt like an hour, everything replaying in slow motion in her head and she could still feel Quinn's hot breath against her ear, smell the scent of her perfume and just feel the closeness of her lips, hips and thighs all over her own body; it sent shivers up and down her spine just thinking about how close they had been but so far away at the same time. _A bit embarrassing when you think of it, gosh can't believe how ridiculous I must have looked, but there was really no way to help it. It was like my body was acting on its own accord, chemically reacting to her touch, her whispers, and it just felt like the most natural thing._. _Whatever! Enough of that non-sense; she better get ready, hah! Ready to see the not so submissive, innocent side of Santana Lopez._

By the time the final break actually came around Santana was sure she'd just stay inside the room, no reason at all to walk out and give the infamous Ms. Fabray the opportunity to toy with her again; however, she could definitely use some stretching, so she figured she'd just walk over to the table in the back, grab a little more coffee, just enough to keep her awake for the rest of the session, and perhaps snack on some mini donuts. Before standing, she made sure to scan the room and look around for that hot pair of legs and dazzling set of hazel eyes, but luckily for her – _or unluckily, not quite sure yet hmmm - _she couldn't spot the newest object of her desire anywhere.

Santana stood up slowly and waltzed towards the back of the room not really worrying about much, she looked at her phone browsing through her text messages until she reached the table at the end of the room. She poured a cup of coffee for her and moved onto the donuts, she saw one of the Boston Crème ones - _chocolate covered heaven,_ _she thought_ - and grabbed one. She tasted the cup of coffee before anything else and decided to put just a bit of sugar before readying herself to bite into her very well deserved sugary treat; _I'll just run an extra mile tomorrow and burn most of it off, it would be a sin not to eat it and, I may not be the most perfect catholic of them all, but I still gotta do my best to stay in His good graces_ … As she looked up from her cup she saw Quinn just a few meters in front of her, she was standing by herself at the end of the table putting sweetener on what looked like iced tea or lemonade or something along those lines. Knowing that Quinn was completely oblivious to her staring, or so she thought, she decided to stay around the back for a bit, munching on her donut and throwing small glances Quinn's way every now and then..

Quinn finished putting the sugar in her drink and reached out to grab one of the little red straws to mix her drink and make sure the sugar was evenly distributed, but as she stood there, she felt someone's gaze piercing her skin from the right end of the table, and as you would have it, she was almost certain on whose eyes were on her, because no matter how many people have been around her before, nobody had ever had the effect the Latina was able to provoke in her. To test her theory Quinn smoothly lets the tiny straw slip through her fingers, right off her hand and onto the floor.. She innocently looked around towards her left side, turning her entire body slightly remaining with her back to where Santana stood. She saw everyone was minding their own business, nobody really paying attention to the back of the room as they started getting ready for the final 2 hours of the meeting; she then started to move down, legs close together bending at her knees in order to pick up the straw.

Santana was frozen in place, everything was going in slow motion for her.. She had watched as Quinn turned a bit, giving her a perfect view of her backside; she followed the blonde as she moved her right leg slightly in front of her left and bent at the knees proceeding then to reach out for the straw.. Santana's mind was running wild, but what she did not expect was to see Quinn start moving back up so slowly, with her firm, toned ass in full display and seemingly at her complete mercy. She felt like she was being given a private show and the way that skirt was hugging Quinn's curves made her breath hitch; had she not been glued to the floor in complete awe of the scenery in front of her eyes, she would have walked the meters between them and smacked that ass so hard.. Just the thought of being able to grab that butt, squeeze it until she heard Quinn moan and wrap those legs around her waist had Santana panting slowly and completely tuned out, but she was soon enough surprised and brought out of her _not at all pure_ thoughts by hazel orbs looking in her direction.. Quinn had her back still turned, now standing up straight, those delicious rosy lips smirking.

Quinn grabbed her drink and started swaying her way to Santana, looking at her straight in the eyes and her smile never faltering. Santana was not going to be scared this time though, yes she was still breathing heavily but did her best to pull herself together and was composing herself to give snarky remarks to whatever comment Ms Fabray decided to throw her way, she knew there was probably no more than a minute left of their break so it couldn't be that bad.

Almost everybody was already in their place, back in their sits, someone still walking around in the front of the room while Quinn reached Santana at the end of the table; she faced Santana fully, her back now towards the front of the room…

"Saw anything you like? Or is this too much for you to handle Lopez?"– Quinn asked seductively.

Santana smirked and moved just a little closer to her, careful not to appear too close or bring any attention to them - "Well, Ms. Fabray, I can't say I didn't while keeping a straight face, especially when the treat is so tightly wrapped and right in my line of sight" she started and leaned in a bit to speak close to Quinn's ear, her breath hitting the earlobe and just a bit of Quinn's neck , "but don't flatter yourself that much, there's really nothing there I haven't seen before".. She moved her face slightly away to be able to see Quinn's face, she was actually pleased with her reply.. _Acknowledge some of her hotness, but don't let her know she has you wrapped around those long, slender fingers.. God, what she could do with those fingers.. Stop it Santana! Keep it together for 30 more seconds… _

When she didn't see Quinn's smirk disappear Santana was a bit surprised, I mean she understands the woman is confident, but any woman would be taken aback, at the very least, at a comment like that, even if it's a pride thing.. _Right?_

Her mental rambling is interrupted by that light chuckle she has found herself craving.. it was muted though, Quinn made sure she wasn't attracting prying eyes towards their intimate interaction, and then she moved just one step closer to the Latina, actively invading her personal space.. _again._

"_I almost believe those words, Ms. Lopez.. Almost" _– came Quinn's whisper, and as she moved her hand closer to Santana's face the Latina started to panic. _Quinn wouldn't do anything stupid in front of all these people, would she? I mean she probably has to be back in front of the room in about 10 seconds!_

Quinn's right thumb came to rest faintly on the right side of her face, right between her chin and her lip, and as she felt that tender touch, Santana couldn't help but take her lower lip between her teeth and bite on it gently… Quinn smoothly swiped and then removed her thumb, leaving Santana feeling tingles all across her face, but when Quinn took her thumb and moved it to her own mouth, sucking on it gently, that tingling sensation started traveling south and reached her core within a second.

Santana hadn't really processed what had just happened, but Quinn's low, husky moan was not really helping her situation.

"_Hmmm San, I think you just made Boston Crème one of my favorites_" Quinn whispered, and as she processed the meaning behind those words Santana felt her entire body warm up and turn bright red with embarrassment. "_But how is someone that wasn't really affected by previous events, unable to keep her mouth closed?_" Quinn smirked at her once again, her confidence level now probably hitting the roof as Santana was just praying to every God she ever heard of to open the earth and swallow her whole.

Quinn gave her a wink and started her way towards the front of the room, taking her seat just in time for the next speaker to start the final session. Santana rushed to her seat, slumped down and hid her face with her hands, desperate to cover her lobster face along with her endless shame. _It is one thing to be out of remarks or plain speechless, but this was just completely embarrassing, how the hell was she going to face Quinn after that?_ - Santana thought..

She lost herself in thoughts again, she did not want to go through something like that and was seriously considering heading home as soon as the meeting was done; however, she knew she wouldn't be able to miss the 'meet and greet'. First of all, it would be rude to just not show at all after the meeting and that may actually bring some problems with Rob, and second, even after everything that has been going on between them she just can't think about not seeing Quinn again.. Sure it started as just a game, but she's been completely captivated by the beauty with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. She can't help the growing need she feels to discover what truly lies behind that cool, unaffected exterior, and she is after all a Lopez.. _I will not go down without a fair fight!_ _Outside of this walls there's a whole different arena Blondie, and I can promise you will be surprised.. No more shyness, no more non sense.. Full on flirting and teasing from now on, and it is time to bring back the HBIC from McKinley High, even if it is truly for just one night. _

With that thought in her mind and her new found resolution, Santana moved her eyes towards the front of the meeting room and to the 'committee table' where she easily spotted Quinn, who was smiling sweetly at her, those rays of hazel never leaving her chocolate orbs.

What neither of them noticed was the extra pair of eyes that had been following their dynamic for the past few minutes, and the person that was indeed picking up on their not so subtle exchanges.

A/N: Hope this wasn't too bad, kind of rushed a bit but it is mostly a filler chapter, just to move us from the meeting to the gathering afterwards. Please review and any comments or critiques you may have are most welcomed. This was not planned to be a long story so there's probably one or two more chapters left, the next one will definitely be the 'meet n greet' so stay tuned. Thanks again for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: Hi everyone! OMG, I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update. Several things happened, school, work, life, writer's block, etc… But I guess better late than never and I WILL finish this one so fear not; hopefully you are still enjoying it. Anyways, this is mostly a filler chapter, trying to get them from the meeting environment to the happy hour place. Hope you like it and drop me a line anyways, open to good reviews and constructive criticism **

Finally, the work day was actually coming to an end. Santana was counting down the minutes to the end of the last presentation and it looked like they were going to be lucky and be able to get out a few minutes before planned.

As the Senior Finance Manager finished his slide on Profitability and Sustainability he thanked all the participants and proceeded to ask Ms. Fabray to the podium to address the group. Quinn took her time getting behind the podium and threw a few glances in the direction of a certain Latina, the fiery woman that hadn't actually stopped appreciating the Region Manager's assets throughout the remainder of the session.. _She really is the only attractive thing around here, nobody can blame me for indulging myself; and I'm sure that more than one of these freaks will be going home to some quite interesting and most likely very wet dreams.. Ughh assholes!_

Quinn then starts talking to the group and Santana can't help the smile that takes over her features as she listens to that sweet, tender voice one more time.. it actually surprises her because the last time she heard that voice there was a different quality to it.. At the time of her utter and undeniable embarrassment, Quinn's voice was low, husky and filled with want and desire, and as Santana remembers those slow, amazing moments she catches Quinn's eyes. Santana is looking straight at her and she can see just how desperate she is and just how badly she wants to take her.. _Probably just as hot and bothered as I am right now, all the build-up, the games.._

Quinn proceeds..."So please, we have attended a meeting that is definitely important but is also sure to have us all a bit drained. We have rented the event room of the hotel which will be located to your left once you get to the lobby; there's a couple of flat screens for the football fans so you won't miss tonight's game, poker table, blackjack and a pool table as well. There will be some refreshments and a bar tender with us until 8pm"… Quinn paused for about 10 seconds and made sure to hold eye contact with her Latina, giving her a small smirk before adding "I understand some of you may be looking forward to go home, perhaps a long cold shower… but stick around for a while and mingle, network a little bit.. I assure you it will be worthy".. And Santana got the hint, game was not over so to let Q know she was in, she sent a sexy wink her way as plump lips broke into a teasing smile, but all along making sure to be discrete.. _Ok Fabray, you're asking for it.. I'm not going down without a fight so we'll see how much 'mingling' you can handle_

As everybody started making their way out the conference room, Santana made her way towards Rob to talk for a bit and find out if he was sticking around for a few drinks…

"Sup, Lopez?" Rob greets her

With a fake sigh she replies '_Always the charmer'_ following with a beaming smile and a cute, little wink.

'So'.. continues Santana 'are you planning on sticking around or heading home?'

Rob tilted his head to the right as he answered.. 'Hmm, not really sure.. I mean not a lot of people stay after the meeting and those who do are mostly Regional and Corporate managers, why don't we just go down to the Ale House around the block? No need to endure more work stuff, right?'

'Oh..Uhmm' _Crap how do I get out of this.. No way in hell I'm skipping on Quinn! I've taken too much teasing to not get back at her.. _'Well, I had to sit through about 10 hours of them talking about profit, sustainability, loss, churn and all that stuff.. I better get at least a couple of free drinks out of this!' Santana retorted, satisfied with her answer.

'Well, I'm offering to buy you a drink woman so I don't see how the alcohol is that relevant, unless… there's another reason for you to want to stay?' Rob inquired as he smiled knowingly at his protégé

Santana swallowed, feeling a bit embarrassed but composing herself to cover up her desperation.. 'Oh c'mon.. it doesn't actually sound bad; flat screen tvs, black jack table, free food and booze, plus the chance to mingle with the big shots.. You should be careful, maybe I can charm my way into a promotion today' she winked at him and smiled broadly, regaining her confidence

'Something tells me you've already worked your charm' says Rob winking back to a slightly gaping Latina

_WTF?! Have I been obvious? There is no way he's seen anything.. _Trying to hide the blush now taking over her cheeks Santana turns her head a bit, 'Eh? What's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh nothing at all' he replies, and a full on smirk is plastered on his face

Not sure of what's going on Santana decides now it's probably a good time to excuse herself.. 'whatever, man.. now, if you excuse me, I need to go to the powder room and try to achieving the impossible and make myself look even hotter… Don't want the first impression when meeting the bosses to be anything less than perfect' ..

'I don't find it necessary at this point, but go ahead grass hopper; meet you in the event room then?' Replied Rob

'Sounds like a plan' Santana smiles and with that she turned around, flipping her hair and walked towards the restroom

After about 15 minutes spent in the restroom, taking her time to fix her hair, re-do her make-up and basically making sure she was ready for what would come, Santana made her way to the events room where she would meet Rob and hopefully get to see those penetrating, hazel eyes that have been haunting her thoughts since the second they locked with her own for the first time.

As she walked into the room the Latina was actually impressed; sure, the hotel was very nice, but the room she just entered was huge and the set up they had was somewhat dazzling in itself.

The moment she walked through the double doors, located to the right side of the room, she was surprised by what she saw.. _Holy fuck! Now THAT is how you are supposed to watch a game.. Damn, gotta find a good spot soon hmm._ Her eyes moved around the first section of the room where 2 60" flat screens were mounted on the wall she assumed would be the front of the room; both TVs already tuned into ESPN where the _All – Star _Football game would be aired. A surround system that embraced the entire room and would make any normal person deaf and annoyed.. _But since when are football fans normal people.. _Santana thought to herself - _This actually rocks! _

She continued scanning her surroundings and towards the far left of the room was a bar, bartender included, and it looked fully stacked. Bottles of whiskey, wine, gin, rum, vodka, jagger, tequila _Ohhh Tequilaaa_ were displayed on the table behind the bar; several cups and glasses lined up, ready to be used and abused while two bowls of peanuts were resting at each end of the bar.

In the center of the room there was a half-moon shaped, leather couch facing both flat screen and a big round table in the middle with a few trays containing chips, wings and dips, all perfectly distributed around the surface so anyone sitting at any point on the couch would have at least a combination of snacks available. _Yup, kudos on making this game a whole new experience! Truly impressive.. But now where the freaking fuck is she? Did she go home instead? That would absolutely suck, soo not fair _

Penny for your thoughts, Lopez? – Rob chimes, interrupting Santana's scrutiny of her current environment and the small talk with herself… She smiled towards him as she answered, _Not much going on in here, just kind of taking everything in.. the place is truly remarkable, I'm just surprised not a lot of people stayed._ He returned her smile and nodded slowly, "Yeah well, a lot of the corporate people just prefer the time away from the office to go be with their families, it is usually the younger, uncommitted regional and corporate crowd that sticks around and they also leave pretty quick..

Santana turns around completely to face him and smirks, _well Mr. 'only the younger uncommitted crowd stays', if I remember correctly you have a wife at home, don't you? "_Oh most definitely do" – Robs chuckles lightly and starts making his way towards the double doors behind the half-moon couch – "But what can I say Lopez, I do love me some 'cards time'" – and he grins at her as he continues walking in front of her.

Rob moves in front of Santana to continue showing her around and as soon as the doors are opened they see 3 different "Vegas style' gambling tables: There is one black jack table, one of the guys from the meeting acting as the dealer, other 2 guys playing; a poker table that is currently seating 3 guys, two of which are losing horribly to the other one; and one last table that is absolutely empty but perfectly set up for a game of 'roulette' .. As her eyes move back towards Rob she catches him grinning like a mad man and raises an eyebrow; when he looks back at her he can only smile wider '_as if it were possible'_. After about 2 more minutes Rob looks at her – "This is probably what I consider the sweetest part of heaven, and this is definitely one thing I cannot do with the wife.. Ergo, I am here". He finishes and once again shoots that megawatt smile her way.

Santana can only laugh at her friend's antics, but as she does she continues to slowly scan the room and cannot help but notice the obvious: _Every person here is a male - _She thinks to herself. Following such a thought, Santana lets out a huff, unable to hide her disappointment, and one that is loud enough for Rob to hear. He simply smirks and turns to face her fully.. "Anything bothering you, San? You seem a bit upset…" Her eyes are now slightly wider than normal, she tries to collect her thoughts and focus on the man now standing next to her, instead of day dreaming about hazel eyes and milky skin… '_Ohmm no' – _She chuckles nervously – '_just thinking that there is not as many people here as I thought there would be, that's all. We're probably what, like 10 overall?' _She asked him, trying to appear cool and just give him something different to think about.

Rob simply nods and smiles at her, she can notice however, that his eyes pick up on something and his sweet smile turns into a smirk within a second…

'You can make that 11 Ms. Lopez"; the sentence was spoken softly from behind her and very very close to her ear and Santana can feel herself stiffen as the low, angelic voice she has been craving to hear finally reaches her, making the small hairs in the back of her neck stand and a light chill go down her spine.

"Good evening Ms. Fabray" – Robert acknowledged as he smiled towards the new arrival, who was now standing next to Santana.

"Oh Rob please, past 5:00PM we are no longer on the clock today so you can stop pretending you are a proper business man and just go back to your usual annoying self" Quinn muses to the man, as she winks at him and gives him a sweet smile.

_Ok I may have missed something here – _Santana thought, a bit taken aback by the closeness that seemed to exist between her boss and her Quinn. _My Quinn? WTF? Gee, Lopez Grow Up!_

Rob laughs wholeheartedly, completely oblivious to Santana's glare – "Well Q, if you insist!" – He spares a glance to Quinn's empty hands and smiles sweetly – "This has to be the first time I see you without a drink in your hand during happy hour"

Quinn just chuckles as she replies – "Sir, I found you just a second after putting down my second empty glass" she then turns to look at Santana and smirks as some mischief is also perceivable within her eyes as those shimming hazel lock with big brown orbs, full of want – "It just looks like you have quite some catching up to do"

Santana smiles sweetly and she knows this is good, new, business free territory so she smoothly replies – '_I was HBIC in high school ma'am; believe me when I tell you I can hold my own… I'm a pretty sure you cannot handle all of me'._

"Glad to hear that Santana" Quinn smiles sweetly at her "Good thing I don't ever back down from a challenge" her smile now turns into a wicked smirk, plastered across her provocative lips and Santana can see the shade of her hazel eyes grow darker.

Santana walked slowly towards Quinn and leaned in close to her, Santana's position now leaving her face hidden from anyone else's range of sight, Rob's included.. Her mouth opened slowly, she dragged her tongue swiftly from Quinn's earlobe to the outer shell of her ear and let out a low, husky whisper '_In that case Q, I'll make sure to make this a good one'_ – She felt Quinn shudder next to her and moved back slightly with a full- on Lopez smirk in place

Rob took that as his cue to start doing something else, anything else as long as it was far away from the increasing tension in that environment, so he walked slowly and totally unnoticed away from the girls. 'Those two are perfect for each other" He laughs to himself

With Robert no longer next to them, Santana grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her towards the main bar.. '_Shall we get this started?" – _She tells Quinn seductively, as if daring her to coward down now

Quinn can only gulp as she enjoys the tingles in her hand, those spreading through her body as a result of the minimal contact she is sharing with this fierce, sexy and amazingly sweet Latina.. _What have I gotten myself into?.. _That is Q's last thought as she allows this fascinating woman, to guide her to the bar and to her soon coming destruction, and as she walks, holding Santana's hand, she just cannot hide that beaming smile or slow down the endless and rapid beats of her infatuated heart.


End file.
